Dolls, Bingo and Bond
by rarticalsista
Summary: Pete and HG get whammied whilst doing inventory. Later HG causes a scene at a Bingo night. Crackfic. Bering and Wells.


**A/N: In this reality, Helena came back to the Warehouse after she returned the Astrolabe and Myka doesn't have cancer. Set maybe a year after she returns.**

* * *

It was after lunch on a Tuesday afternoon and Pete and Helena were stuck doing inventory in the Children's Toys aisle of the warehouse. They had spent most of the day in this aisle, Pete only playing with a dozen or so of the artifacts. As it was after lunch, Pete had neglected to put his purple gloves back on before handling the artifacts.

"H.G, stop texting your honey and tell me the next item to mark off."

"I was texting Claudia thank you! She is hiding from Artie and wanted to know where we are."

"Why is she hiding from Artie?"

"Does she need a reason?"

"Right." He stood at the shelf they had stopped at before lunch. "So, what's next?"

"Mattel Ken Doll."

Pete looked at the shelf for the item, it was laying on the third shelf from the bottom and covered in a thick layer of dust. He reached out and picked it up.

"Oh man! My sister had one just like this when we wer..." the doll dropped from his hands to the ground with a small thud, causing Helena to look up from the clipboard she was reading from.

"What was.. Pete!" She jumped as she took in the sight before her. Pete stood before her, his skin was a creamy yellow plastic and everything from his eyes to his hair was a form of coloured plastic. He had transformed into a life size Ken Doll.

"Uh H.G, little help here?"

"Well, this is a side to you I have never seen." She started laughing. "You look like a mannequin."

"Stop laughing and help."

"Are you a mannequin?"

"I'm a Ken Doll!"

"A what?"

"Ken Doll, a male Barbie." At the bewildered look on his face, he gave up trying to explain. "Nevermind, just turn me back."

"Alright, just what did you touch?"

"A doll. It looks like me but about the size of a foot. I dropped it. It's there!" He pointed to a spot behind her but finding it difficult to bend his legs, he tripped as he tried to move forward and fell into the shelf behind Helena knocking off an artefact. It hit Helena on the head before landing on the ground by her feet.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" she reached behind her head to rub the point of contact. She stopped as she heard a loud gasp come from Pete.

"Uh H.G, you're a cabbage patch doll!"

"I'm what?" she looked at her hands and froze on the spot. "What did you do?!"

"Me!?"

"Yes you!"

"I, I... I'm sorry"

"Sorry? How are we going to fix this? I'm two feet tall and you're a mannequin!"

"Ken Doll"

They were still arguing a few minutes later when Claudia approached them.

"I swear you two could rival Zeus and Hera sometimes." She said from the aisle opposite them. She had been listening to them argue from half a dozen rows away.

They were too busy bickering with each and didn't hear Claudia approach.

"What the fracken Toy Story!?"

"Claudia! Thank goodness."

"Claud! Am I glad to see you."

"Hey there Mr Plastic Fantastic and Chucky. Playing nice with each other?" She started laughing as she pulled her phone out and started filming.

"Hey, hey hey! No recording!"

"Okay." She put her phone on a shelf and left it recording them.

"You know when Myka told you to play nice this morning I don't think this is what she had in mind."

"Oh ha ha!"

"Stop making jokes and help please? Pete is still learning how to move and I can't reach the bag." She pointed to the third shelf where a static bag was laying.

"Sheesh! You know you're a Cabbage Patch Doll and not a Crabby Patch Doll right?"

"Claudia!"

"Okay. Where is the artefact?"

"_That_ Doll and over by Pete's feet is his doll."

"This is a good look for you Pete, you sure you don't want to keep it?"

"I'm positive. This body is lacking in some serious male necessities." He guessed to below his waist.

"Ewww and yet hilarious."

"It's not funny. I need Pete junior and the twins."

"Really, that's what you call them? Wait, forget I asked."

"Enough talk about Pete's genitals or lack there of. Claudia please return us to normal."

"Are you sure cos I think Myka might enjoy you like this."

"That's what I said" He tried to lift his arm for a high five but ended up stumbling into a shelf and knocking over a few items.

"I suggest you hurry before he turns you into a doll too."

"Okay, okay. I'll return you back to your old boring.. not boring selves." She corrected as she saw Cabbage Patch Helena try to glare at her. Even as a plush doll her glare was intimidating. She put on gloves and picked up the Ken Doll. She dropped it in the bag and shielded herself from the sparks.

"I'm me again!" Pete exclaimed. "They're back!" They watched in disgust as he grabbed his groin.

"I did not need to see that image." She grabbed the other doll and after removing the first one, dropped it into the bag and shielded herself from the sparks.

"It worked!" Helena said relieved. She then walked over and punched Pete in the arm.

"Ouch! Violence in the workplace!"

"You should be grateful that I don't have my Tesla with me." She said as she picked up her fallen clipboard. "Now put on your gloves and let's finish this before we get stuck here all day."

As Pete and Helena continued with their inventory task, Claudia made her way to her phone and stopped the recording. Before she put her phone back in her pocket she sent a quick message to Myka.

"Some girls play with Barbies, some prefer Cabbage Patch Dolls." She laughed as she followed after Pete and Helena.

* * *

It was early evening when Pete, Claudia and Helena returned to the B&B.

"Yeah but what I'm saying is that there is no way that she could beat him at that." Pete said to Claudia as they entered the front door.

"You're kidding yourself dude. Back me up H.G?" She turned to look at Helena who in turned just raised an eyebrow at her. "Right, wrong person to ask."

"Just face it Claud, I'm right about this."

"Right about what?" Abigail asked as the three of them entered the kitchen.

"Pete thinks that in a fight between Harry Potter and Willow, that Harry would win."

"Well yeah, he killed Voldemort."

"Ugh! You people are frustrating. I need Myka, she'll side with me on this."

At the mention of her name, Helena's head shot up. "Are they back yet?"

"I spoke to Steve a little while ago, he said they won't be back until after eight tonight. So how were things at the warehouse?"

"Aside from the constant bickering of these two," She pointed at Pete and Claudia and was met with equal 'Hey's. "It was okay" Helena said vaguely.

Abigail picking up on the reluctance to share called her out.  
"Okay? So, who touched what?" She looked between the three of them, none of them willing to tell her what had happened. "Pete?"

"Why does everyone automatically assume it is me that touches things?"

"Well did you?"

"Yeah but so did H.G."

"I did not! It fell on me after you bumped the shelf!" She pointed at Pete.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Pete and Helena said in unison.

"Don't worry Abigail, I managed to film some of it before neutralizing the artefacts." Claudia said as she started laughing and was met with two alarming glares.

"You better not have!"

"Delete it now Claudia!"

"Nu-uh! I _have_ to show Myka and Jinksy."  
Helena stepped to Claudia and seized the phone from her hands before she could hand it to Abigail.

"Delete it!" She demanded as she handed it to Pete.

"How many copies did you make?"

"Enough"

"I will do your inventory for a month if you don't show anyone. Please Claud?" He begged.

"A month. It must be bad?"

"If you show it to anyone I will tell Artie what _really_ happened to his Segway."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would!"

They looked into each others eyes, both waiting for the other to crack.

"Fine!" She grabbed the phone from Pete. "It's deleted and I will destroy all copies."

"Good!" Helena. smiled and left the room. Pete grabbed a snack and followed.

"So, what happened to the Segway?" Abigail smirked at her.

"No way! It's bad enough she knows." Claudia sat at the table and smiled.

"You're not going to destroy all of the videos?"

"_I_ will, it's up to Myka what she does with the one i've already sent to her."  
They broke out into laughter.

* * *

Pete walked into the dining room to find Helena and Claudia seated at the table surrounded by tools, wires and what looked to be the remains of half a dozen tv remotes.

"Hey guys, what you creating?"

Neither one of them looked up from the table.

"A universal remote." Claudia answered.

"They already exist"

"Yes, but there isn't one like this one" Helena said as she held up the now finished product. A look of mischief in her eyes.

"Why? What's it do?"

"It works on the computers in the warehouse and..."

"Artie's television" Helena answered with pride.

"No way!" Pete said amazed as he tried to reach for it only to have Helena slap his hand away. "Can I test it."

"Get in line Petester!"

After the laughter had died down Pete remembered why he had come to find them in the first place.

"So ladies, anything else planned for the evening?"

"Nope, H.G?"

"Nothing as of yet, why?"

"Well, it's Tuesday which around here means Bingo night?" Claudia's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Bingo?"

"Yeah it's this number and card game where you.."

"Yes I know what it is. It is older than I am. I had no idea that they played it in this town. How wonderful." She smiled.

"So are you up for it?"

"Absolutely"

"Awesome." Claudia high fived Pete.

* * *

The three of them entered the local sports club. Pete made a beeline for the complimentary coffee and cookies table, helping himself to half a dozen of the choc-chips.

"Mmmm Mrs Flint these are fantastic." He said to a short old lady, in her early 70s that was standing behind the table.

"Thank you Peter. How have you been sweetheart?"

"I've been fantastic, how's things with you and your family?"

Helena and Claudia were standing a distance away, watching as the pair interacted.

"Is he flirting with her?"

"He's putting on the charm in the hopes that one of these ladies will set him up with their granddaughter."

"And it works?"

"It has. The last time he went on a date with one of them though she turned out to be a little unstable."

"Unstable?"

"Yeah, she threw her dinner at the waiter because he got the order wrong and as if that wasn't enough she then slapped Pete for not defending her."

"Yes, I can understand the lack of appeal." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

They watched as Pete made his way to them, bingo books and pens in one hand and cookies in the other.

"All set. Let's get a good seat before we get stuck sitting with Bill." Pete nodded towards a burly old man with small glasses. His pants were pulled up to his belly button and he had a few teeth missing. Claudia shuddered as she looked at him.

"Why do we not want to sit with Bill?" Helena asked, clearly missing out on something.

"Last time Pete and I were here, he asked me out on a date."

"Oh yes, that would make anyone uncomfortable." Helena said as she laughed.

They followed Pete to a table in the middle of the room that had three elderly ladies and a middle aged woman already sitting there.

"Good evening ladies. May we join you?" Pete smiled at them.

"Of course Peter. Hello Claudia dear."

"Hi Mrs McFarlane, ladies."

A chorus of hello's was said.

"I don't believe we've met dear" Mrs McFarlane said to Helena.

"Excuse my rude companions manners, I'm Helena Wells. Pleasure to meet you all."

"You're English, how delightful. So is Winny here." Mrs McFarlane indicted to the elderly woman sitting to her right.

"Lovely to meet you Helena. What brings you to America?" Winny asked.

"I've been here for many years. I work with Pete and Claudia."

"Ah yes, the IRS." The middle aged woman said. Causing Helena to look at her. "I'm Patricia Parker. I teach at the local high school."

"Teenagers, I think dealing with taxes is much less stressful." Helena said causing the table to laugh.

"I believe you are right. This is my mother, Elizabeth Andrews."

"Pleasure to meet you all ladies.

After a few minutes of polite conversation amongst each other, a fifth woman made her way to the table. She was also of middle age.

"Brenda love, we thought you maybe you were not joining us tonight."

"I had to drop my grandson off at his school. They have a function tonight."

"How is he?"

"Still a right little pain but I love him."

"Hey B. Looking lovely as always."

"Slick, I see you're still trying to win me over."

"I thought I did that when I helped you to get your job back."

"I thought that was Red" She indicated at Claudia.

"Well yeah, but only after I asked her to help."

"Enough you two, everytime. We're all grateful to have our post office back." Said Mrs McFarlane.

"So this is how you managed to win the towns people over?" Helena whispered to Claudia who was seated to her right.

"Yeah, now not everyone hates us as much. We still get a lot of heated looks though"

"Welcome everyone. Bingo will start in two minutes." The bingo caller announced to the now almost full room.

"Good luck everyone and remember the golden rule. No talking whilst we play." Mrs McFarlane looked at each person sitting at the table.

"This is going to be fun"

"Pete look, it's a giddy H.G." Claudia said amazed at what she was seeing. Helena was leaning over her bingo booklet, red marker in hand and a huge grin was plastered on her face, a twinkle in her eyes.

"You're right!" He looked at her as he took out his phone and took a picture. He sent it to Myka along with the message, "Who knew bingo could turn H.G. Wells into a kid on Christmas morning?"

"Did you just take my picture?"

"No. Just texting Mykes to let her know we'll be home about 9."

"You didn't tell her where we are did you? A slightly panicked tone filled her voice.

"No... why?"

Just then his phone started to ring, Myka's picture on the screen.

"Slick, phones off."

"Right, sorry B." He quickly turned the phone off, letting the call go to his voicemail.

He was just about to ask Helena about her reluctance to let Myka know that they were at bingo when the announcer asked for quiet as the game got under way.

* * *

It was the last round before the halftime break and no one at the table had won yet. Claudia was three numbers away from winning when she felt Helena tense next to her.

"49. 4,9" the caller announced. Helena grunted, making Claudia giggle.

"18. 1..."

"BINGO!" Helena yelled, making everyone at the table jump.

"Nice one H.G." Pete said once he'd found his voice.

"Geez H.G, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Claudia laughed.

A member of the club approached the table and collected Helena's card.

"That card is correct. Okay everyone, it is half-time. We will recommence in ten minutes."

The member returned to Helena and handed her her prize. "Here you go miss."

"Oooh I win! What did I win?"

"An iTunes voucher" Claudia answered.

"Aces! I can download more of that vampire production"

"Twilight?" Claudia asked with a smirk.

"You must think me mad to indulge in such dribble"

"Vampire Diaries?" Pete supplied.

"Goodness no. That one with the vampires and werewolves."

"Underworld?"

"No, they live on the surface." Claudia smiled at Pete, both realising that they could have some fun with this.

"Supernatural?"

"Of course they're supernatural, they are bleeding vampires and werewolves." She looked at them dumbfounded.

"Dracula?" Mrs McFarlane asked.

"No werewolves in that one Judith." Mrs Andrews said.

"The Munsters?" asked Mrs Parker.

"I have no idea what that is."

"We need more info H.G." said Claudia, still smiling at Pete.

"There's witches in it."

"You mean Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"What the hell is a Buffy?"

"A five and a half foot package of kickass and snark"

"Just like you." Pete said laughing as he pointed to Claudia.

"Oh for goodness sake you two! You know the one I bloody well mean"

Claudia smirked at her, "You will have to be more specific, it is a very popular genre"

"It's got that waitress in it that hears voices."

"OH ANGEL! Although I don't remember if Cordelia was a waitress beyond that first episode and I don't know if visions count so much as hearing voices.." She began talking more so to herself.

Helena grabbed Claudia by the shoulder and turned her to face her. "No I do not mean Angel! I will Tesla you right here if you do not stop messing me about!" Helena glared at her. Claudia smiled.

"Ok, I just need you to narrow it down a little more."

Helena sighed. "Fine! It's that sexy show with that blonde mind reading waitress and her brother that sleeps with everyone he can although I do not see the appeal, there clearly is no spark in that brain of his."

Claudia burst into laughter. Helena glared at her which caused Claudia to raise her hands in surrender.

"True Blood" she finally stated.

"Yes! That's the one. I shall download it when we get home."

"That's the show on the HBO with all the naked people?" Winny asked.

"They're not _all_ naked." Insisted Helena.

"Plus, like Peter says. "Anna Paquin boob does not count." Claudia started giggling as the women at the table all gasped.

"I did not say that" Pete raised his hands. A slightly fearful look in his eyes.

"Not you Pete, Peter Griffin." She continued laughing until she realised she was the only one at the table besides Pete, to get the joke.

"You actually enjoy that show?" asked Mrs McFarlane, a look of disgust on her face.

"Of course. There is nothing wrong with good storytelling or nudity."

"Plus she has a thing for fangs" Claudia stated and pointed to a small scratch on Helena's neck, causing most of the women to look on with disgust. Helena slapped her hand away.

"You are absurd, that was caused by a woman scratching me when..."

"WOAH there lady! We do not need to know about your sexual exploits. This is a family establishment" She turned to the others at her table with a very convincing look of disgust on her face.

Helena's eyes looked like they were going to bulge from her head and her cheeks were turning a dark shade of pink.

"Oh you! Once we get home I am going to..."

"Keep those dirty thoughts to yourself please. Ladies I apologise for her, she's British. They seem to have lost their manners over the century. No offence Winny."

Claudia suddenly felt something small and rounded jab into her side under the table. She assumed it to be Helena's Tesla.

Claudia looked at her out of the corner of her eye, a devilish grin on her face and a glint of glee in her eye.

"Ladies, I apologise for my young companion's behaviour. Youth of today, they seem to have been corrupted by the trash she insists is _good_ music."

"Hey!" she felt a slightly harder jab this time before Helena removed it completely. Helena turned away from Claudia as she pulled the collar of her shirt away from her own neck.

"This is a scratch I obtained whilst at work. Sometimes the people we deal with can get a little violent..." She leaned into Claudia and whispered in her ear "which you will learn about first hand if you continue"

Claudia gulped and decided that her fun had been had.

"I apologise also ladies and H.G. I cannot help myself sometimes and it is ever so much fun to rile up this one here." She smiled at them all and received a smile from most of them in return.

Helena withdrew her Tesla.

"But are you sure you don't want to download Twilight too?" She felt the Tesla return to her side and she laughed causing Helena to laugh with her.

* * *

The second half was well under way and it was three games from the end when Helena called out 'Bingo' again but at the same time as someone else.

"What did I win this time?" She asked with glee.

"Hold on H.G, they have to draw a winner."

"What? No! I yelled out first so I win." Helena insisted.

"It doesn't matter. They are going to draw two numbers at random and the higher one will win. Rules of the game." Helena was about to speak when Claudia interrupted her. "No! You cannot just change the rules."

Helena sat back and waited for them to draw the numbers but when she did not win she became irate.

"This is bollocks! I got the bingo, I deserve the prize!" she pounded her fist on the table. Everyone at the table and some people from nearby tables looked at her.

"Helena, the next round is starting so be quiet and continue please." Claudia whispered loudly to her.

Helena rose from her seat and was about to make her way to the caller when Claudia grabbed her. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to get them to see it my way"

"You can't do that! Pete, help!"

"Shhhhhh!" two of the people at the table had become annoyed, along with majority of the players near them.

"C'mon H.G. Just forget it. You might win the next one."

"I won this one!"

A member of the club had made his way to the table.

"Mam, i'm going to have to ask you to take your seat and quieten down please."

"I will once I get my prize!"

"H.G!"

"Mam you did not win the draw so you do not receive the prize. That is the rule."

"It's a stupid rule!"

"Yeah!" "She's right!" People in the room had started to agree with her.

"Pete, this isn't going to end well."

"I know, you get the stuff and i'll get that one."

Claudia began to pocket the items. "Sorry about this ladies."

"Mam, if you do not calm down you will have to leave."

"I will calm down when I receive my prize for winning!"

"Sir, I am sorry about her. We will leave." Pete grabbed Helena's arm and tried to drag her away.

"Pete let go of me!" She shook him off, knocking him into Winny.

"Helena do not make me call Myka!"

At the sound of her name she stopped and quickly looked at Pete. He had his phone in his hand.

"She is only a phone call away."

"Fine. You win but Myka never finds out about this."

"Deal" he watched as she stormed off out of the club.

"Sorry about her, she takes this game very seriously apparently. I'll leave her at home next time."

"Please do" The club member said annoyed. He and everyone else in the room watched as Pete and Claudia quickly followed after Helena out of the club.

* * *

After finally managing to get Helena to calm down on the drive home, the three of them entered the front door of the B&B and made their way towards the living room.

"Hey guys, how'd the switch go?" Pete said to Steve and Myka who were seated at the table filling in paperwork.

"Surprisingly easy."

"A flash of the badge really tends to help. How were things at the warehouse?"

"The usual." Claudia said.

"Oh yeah, so who touched what?" Myka said smiling as she looked at Pete and Helena.

"Why do you assume we touched something darling?" Helena said as she leant down to kiss Myka on the lips.

"Because I know you two." She smiled, pulling Helena down for another kiss. "Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"Well for once, neither of us touched anything." Pete said as he looked at Steve.

Having seen the video that Claudia had sent to Myka earlier, Steve let the lie be.

"Right, well I am done with my paperwork, anyone up for some old school video games?"

"Absolutely!"

"As long as I get to pick this time." Said Claudia.

"You can pick if you organise the munchies." Pete said.

"Deal."

"What about you two?"

"No Mario Kart."

"Awww, c'mon Mykes. It's easy."

"Yeah cos _you_ cheat at it."

"Having skills is not cheating." Myka was just about to reply when Claudia cut her off.

"Cool it you two. We're not playing Mario Kart tonight."

"What then?"

"The best first person shooter of the 90s and possibly of all time." She watched as Pete's eyes grew larger as he quickly realised what the game was.

"You mean?" he started humming the well known theme song.

"James bond?"

"Not just _any_ James Bond Jinksy. The Nintendo 64 version, Goldeneye." Exclaimed Pete as he quickly made his way upstairs to set it up.

"Okay but no Golden Guns!" Steve yelled as he followed after Pete.

"So you in?"

"I suppose it might be fun to beat Pete again." Smiled Myka.

"H.G?"

"Well if Myka can beat Pete at it then it mustn't be too difficult."

"Hey!" Myka smiled as she playful slapped her arm. "It's not that hard to press a few buttons correctly."

"Yes and I know first hand just how great you are at pressing buttons." Helena whispered as she leaned in and kissed Myka hungrily.

"Still in the room guys and I did not need to hear that."

They broke apart and watched as Claudia made her way to the kitchen.

"I'll meet you upstairs, i'm going to give Claud a hand with the snacks. Would you like anything?" Myka said from the kitchens doorway.

"Just you." Myka laughed and shook her head. "And your twizzlers?" Helena smirked at her before turning and making her way up the stairs to join the guys.

* * *

Myka entered the kitchen to find Claudia placing snacks on a tray.

"So what did you get up to this evening?"

"Nothing" she answered quickly.

"Really? Nothing exciting then?"

"Nope, just the usual."

"So you three _didn't_ go to Bingo?" Myka watched as Claudia turned pale.

"Uh, uh. We, she, Pete.."

"Spill!"

"It was Pete's idea to take her with us."

"Claud?!"

"H.G made a scene at bingo and probably got banned from the club."

"Did she win and not receive a prize because someone else called out with her?"

"Uh yeah. How'd you.."

"It's happened before."

"When?"

"Last time we were in Florida, I took her out for the night and thought it'd be fun. It was, until she got us banned from the club."

"She didn't Tesla anyone did she?"

"Did she do that tonight?!"

"No, no! She just got a little loud. She only left cos Pete said he was going to call you."

"Funny since I spent most of the night trying to call him to warn him about Helena."

"I think he's learned his lesson. He told her he wasn't taking her again." They both laughed.

"Speaking of phones, did you get the video I sent?" Myka laughed even more.

"Yes! Thanks for reminding me."

"They have no clue that you've seen it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they asked me to delete them all and to never tell you about it."

"Good thing you sent it then."

"They're gonna get me back big time for letting you see it."

"Without a doubt."

"You owe me."

"I don't think I can ever repay you."

"Just stop her from retaliating?" She picked up the tray of snacks and made her way towards the stairs.

"I'm sure I can persuade her to let it go." Myka winked at her.

"Ugh! I don't need that image in my head." They both laughed as they made their way up the stairs, each carrying a tray.

* * *

They'd been playing for almost an hour. Myka had chosen to sit out the current round and observe Helena as she played. For a Victorian she was surprisingly talented at video games and was currently tied in the score with Pete.

"Boom! Got you grandma!"

"I will get you back for that."

"No way lady...HEY!" He'd just been killed by Claudia.

"Too much smack talk man"

"Half the game is smack talk!"

The countdown timer had started. Pete was winning by one point. Myka watched Helena's screen. She headed around a corner and was confronted with Pete and Steve. She'd shot Steve, making the score even. The last bullets had been fired, everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"YES!" followed by a "NO!"

Helena got to her feet and started dancing. "I win! Myka, I actually won."

"Yes you did." The smile on Helena's face filled Myka with so much joy. Seeing Helena this happy whilst interacting with her misfit family made Myka feel at peace.

"Nicely done H.G." Pete held out his hand for her to shake.

"We shall have to do this again one night." She said as she shook his hand.

"You bet. I'm gonna win that rematch."

Claudia turned the console off which was the signal for everyone to call it a night.

"I'll see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight Steve."

"Goodnight"

"Yeah, night guys" Claudia followed after him.

"I'm just going to take these downstairs" Myka said as she picked up the trays.

"I'll help."

"No it's fine. I left a little something for you in the bed." She said seductively.

"Well in that case, hurry back." She leaned in and kissed Myka.

Pete just smiled as he shook his head and watched as they both left.

* * *

Helena entered the bedroom she shared with Myka and made her way to the bed. She stopped as she recognised the item sitting against the pillows.

"CLAUDIA!" Helena picked it up, turned around and opened the bedroom door. She was about to storm off in the direction of Claudia's bedroom when she was met with the view of a very pleased looking Myka.

"Oh good, you found it."

"Myka?" She laughed at the stunned look on Helena's face as she made her way into their bedroom.

"I must say Helena, you do make for one very adorable doll." She made her way to their bed and continued laughing as she watched Helena standing in the doorway holding a Cabbage Patch Doll.


End file.
